1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, method, program, and data format suitable to be employed for processing so-called raw moving image data which is moving image data in undeveloped state.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, raw development has been closely watched wherein a user develops raw image data (still image data) in which the signal of an imaging device was recorded as is while performing development adjustment, from the perspective of convenience thereof. With the raw development processing, the user specifies various development parameters as to a raw development apparatus, whereby a result screen corresponding to the parameter thereof can be obtained.
However, with raw development, the user repeats narrowing-down work of a development parameter. That is to say, as shown in FIG. 21, the raw image data of a target image recorded and held in a raw image file Rd-f is read out (step S1), developed and displayed (step S2), thereby allowing the user to confirm this. Subsequently, development parameter modification instructions are accepted from the user (step S3).
Subsequently, determination is made whether or not there have been modification instructions (step S4), and in a case wherein there have been modification instructions, a development parameter is modified in accordance with the modification instructions accepted in step S3 (step S6), and the processing from step S2 is repeated. Thus, the user repeats development processing while gradually modifying the parameter, confirms the resulting image thereof, and further modifies the parameter based on the results thereof, and accordingly, repeats such work, thereby forming a screen to suit the user's tastes.
The calculation load of the raw development processing itself is generally great, so the calculation load of the entire repeat work described above for narrowing down the development parameter is extremely great, resulting in a great burden on the user in that it takes time and effort before obtaining a target (desired) image. Therefore, the demand for speeding up of the raw development processing has been growing.
One speeding-up technique of the raw development processing has been proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-341551 wherein an intermediate development image is held. With this technique, for example, as shown in FIG. 22, in a case wherein development processing is made up of three processes of processes 1 through 3, a resulting image on the way at a stage wherein the processing of Stage 1 made up of the processes 1 and 2 ends is held as an intermediate development image Cd, and this intermediate development image Cd is held even after Stage 2 made up of the process 3 is executed to generate a resulting image Dd (even after completion of development).
Subsequently, in a case wherein there is no difference between the development parameter specified by the user next time and the parameter necessary for generating the intermediate development image thereof, i.e., in a case wherein there is no need to execute the processes 1 and 2 of Stage 1, only the process 3 of Stage 2 is executed by modifying the parameter using the intermediate development image Cd, thereby enabling repeated development, and consequently, speeding-up of development processing is realized. Thus, high performance can be provided to the user regarding modification of the development parameter as to development processing of intermediate development images and thereafter.